How to Love a Porn Star
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Discontinued: Read Author's Notice. Status will be changed to complete after two days.
1. Nice to meet you bitches

'You look hot but your not. Those nice features don't match that distorted and twisted personality of yours. So...stay the fuck away from me.'

_**Welcome to this story. I called it 'How To Love A Porn Star.' It's most likely going to stick to the title.**_

_**I must warn you this will be a slash story. Some girl on girl – just don't expect sex scenes for those – Heh. I may be bisexual but being a virgin I just need to get more creative with my sexual fantasies. XD. Okay not mine but what everyone would want. Yes, there will be some straight relationships in this. **_

_**--**_

_**Characters: From Harry Potter DUH!**_

_**Summary: Harry James Potter is a normal seventeen year old whose life follows its normal schedule. Sure maybe being abused by an uncle isn't normal, well…it's the same with having an Auntie who's kinder than she looks and maybe add a very nice cousin who is forced to beat you isn't normal either. Some new kids have come to town and transferred into his high school. The only problem is that these kids…are PORN STARS! Harry finds himself disgusted by the fact that they are making money by doing porn but he can't help but be attracted to one of them. Will Harry go against everything he believes just for this person or will he still find himself hanging onto his beliefs?**_

_**Warning: This story will contain lots of slash and lemon. Hello how can you not when it's called How to love a **__**PORN STAR**__**!! If there is any warnings like:**_

_**- Note warning whatever - **_

_**It should be taking seriously especially if the word LEMON is in between it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did there would be lots of lemon and Voldemort would be running around wearing a Tutu and singing 'If you were gay.' Neville would be destroying the world and Dumbledore would be in an insane asylum. Maybe. **_

_**Claimer: Any characters I put in here with names that are NOT from the novel are most likely made by me! MUWHAHAHA! **_

_**Chapter one: Nice to meet you bitches**_

_**--**_

"_YOU STUPID BOY!" a man cried out, hitting a child. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!!"_

"_I'm sowwy! I sowwy!" the boy cried. He looked at his Auntie for help but the woman couldn't do anything while she was holding her son._

"_Vernon stop it!" the woman screamed. Vernon turned on her. "You want me to hurt our son instead Petunia?!" _

_Petunia went silent. She hid the tears by hiding her face behind her hair. She hushed her son, Dudley, and buried the child's face in her shoulder._

"_You boy, you weird twisted boy. Harry you are nothing but a __**freak **__and nothing but a fucking __**thing.**__" The uncle raged at the Harry. The little five year old couldn't do anything but take the blows._

_Harry finally landed on the floor shaking; he coughed up some blood and cried._

'_Help me…please…daddy…mommy…please…'_

_The boy fell into an unconscious haze as voices and people speed by._

_--_

3…

2…

1…

Done and right on time too!

"HARRY! HURRY UP AND FIX US SOME BREAKFAST!" a voice roared throughout the house.

Emerald eyes rolled at the yelling. The hands started smoothing out the wrinkles of the gray vest. The hands then fixed the belt and pulled up the pants a bit, tucked in a white buttoned shirt into the pants. The hands fixed the tie and tucked it under the white shirt. Then fixed the socks neatly pretty soon they were making sure the strings on his shoes were tied too!

The hands grabbed the contacts and struggled to put them on. The nose scrunched up in concentration but relaxed with a successful mission! The hands quickly put on a gold earring in the piercing on the sides of the right ear. The face, which is structured with a touch of masculine and feminine, winced when the earring went through but quickly went back to normal. The hands then immediately tried to fix the hair. Ugh, stupid bird nest hair! The chest heaved with a sigh and the hands gave up. The lips twisted in a cute frustrated frown but then turned into a smile, showing off those pearly white teeth.

"HARRY GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO AND GET YOU!!" the voice roared once again.

Harry James Potter scowled. He was seventeen years old and hoping that he could get the fudge out of this house already. A knock came on the door and then Harry noticed his cousin's head pop through a crack in the door through the mirror. Harry smiled.

"Hey Dudlers!"

Dudley smiled and snuck in, the fifteen year old walked in. "Hey Harry. You better hurry. I don't really want to see Dad beat you again."

Harry nodded. He didn't need another beating, not when his school's principal started suspecting something recently.

Dudley went out first and headed towards the living room. Harry went towards the kitchen just to be backhanded in the face.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BOY?!" his uncle yelled. Harry mumbled an apology and started getting the food ready. He winced when he felt his cheek reddening already. Couldn't the stupid idiot be more secretive about this beating thing?

Harry quickly made the breakfast and put three plates on the table. His uncle sat down and soon later was joined by Petunia and Dudley. Harry looked at him.

Vernon scowled. "What now?"

"May I leave early for school? Principal Dumbledore asked me to come early." Harry asked, he tried not to bite his lip.

Vernon seemed to think about it but then finally nodded. "Fine. Make sure you get back early to do all your chores."

"I already did them before I changed."

The scowl on his uncle's face seemed to deepen. "JUST DO THEM AGAIN!"

Harry winced and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Harry walked to the entrance of the house, grabbed his bag from the chair, and ran for outside. Going outside was his freedom, SCHOOL was his freedom.

--

Harry reached the school and leaned against the gate panting. "Thank god I learned how to lie."

Harry walked into the empty school grounds. "Maybe I'll hang around the nurse's office."

Harry walked into the attendance office just to see three people he has never seen before. Harry cocked his head to the side cutely and stared at them in awe. They were very beautiful people.

The male who seemed to be yelling at the Megan, the attendance office lady, was dark skinned and had black hair and brown eyes. His skin actually seemed more like a very good tan instead of dark skin. The hair was a little long and moved around his face making him seem erotic. The arms were masculine and shoulders were broad. He was like one of those hot guys in those underwear advertisements or in the modeling business.

The female that had her arms crossed was beautiful. Her skin was light and delicate looking. The eyes were dark brown or almost black, they gave off the 'mysterious' or 'snotty' look very well. The black short hair made her like one those of a classic woman in the movies. Her breasts were the perfect size, most likely a B cup, you could tell even through the clothes. Her body curved and the legs looked smooth.

Then finally the second male…He seemed like a sex god. The milky skin looked as smooth as silk. The chest seemed like it was fit and the arms were perfectly muscled to the perfect size. To add to the male's perfection, he had light blonde hair and unique silver/blue eyes. The bone structure of the face gave off the 'don't fuck with me' or the 'I am so good that I am worth it' vibe.

Harry felt the blonde male gazed back at him and Harry quickly raised his head high. Harry smiled and waved at the male, after he walked past the strange beautiful people and into the hallway.

It wasn't until he was behind the wall when the gaze was cut off. He sighed and bit his lip. Harry never had seen such beautiful people. Harry's thoughts were cute off by a familiar voice.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned and came face to face with none other than…Ginny Weasley. Harry forced a smile. "Hi Ginny!"

The red head smiled when Harry addressed her so nicely. The girl just couldn't get the clue that he wasn't interested. Those eyes twinkled with excitement and a smile was tugging on the girls lips. She was most likely going to tell him some bizarre story again.

"Guess what!" the girl squealed.

"What?" Harry replied with a bored tone.

"We're having transfers today!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Ginny to talk about something interesting. "Is it those people in the attendance office?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and tried to look cute. Harry did his best not to gag. Cute isn't her!

"I think so. I hear their famous! You know…from the movie 'Black Ties' and all the others."

Okay now it's Harry's turn to be confused and cute. He cocked his head to the side and gave her the most puzzled look. "What?"

Ginny blush was redder than her hair. Harry silently snorted. _'If that is possible.' _

"You don't know the movie? Their porn stars. I hear the girl is from 'Black Ties', the dark haired male is from 'Chains and Leather', the third one is from 'Naughty School Grounds.'"

Harry wanted to barf. He believed that showing your body off to the world in any way was disgusting. Hard work should be the result of money not…not nudity!

"That is disgusting." Harry finally said. Ginny frowned.

"It is not! All the movies they have been in are the best!"

Harry scowled. "Exactly how many movies have they done? Are they all porn?"

"Yes they are all porn. DUH!" Ginny casually rolled her eyes and smiled. "I don't know how many they've done but I bet their all good."

Harry sighed. "Whatever…I'm heading out…see you later Ginny." Harry waved and turned to continue his path to the nurse's office. Ginny tried to call out for him but he was far off. She shrugged and went the other way.

She saw the people in the attendance office and smiled. _'I wonder if they would do all those sexy things for real.'_

_--_

Harry was lying down on a bed in the nurse's office. Mrs. Poppy Pomfry. She was the nurse there at Hogwarts High School. She is also the one who knows about Harry's uncle. Harry made her promise not to tell or he'd be homeless. It was true. Most of his relatives were dead or lived far away. His mother died giving birth to him and his father died trying to get to the hospital the day he was born, in other words…his parents died on the same day because of him. Or that is what he was forced to think.

"Harry, go to another place because I'm going out." Poppy said with a kind tone. Harry sighed and jumped off the bed. "Yes Madam."

Poppy smiled at the sarcastic stone and began getting her stuff. Harry grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder, walking out casually. He walked out to meet his friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Ron!"

The red head turned and smiled blue eyes huge. "Hey Harry! What were you doing in the- wait stupid question. The only reason you go in there is to sleep!"

Harry smiled. Ronald Weasley has been his best friend since freshman year to this year, junior year. Ron was like him, bisexual and looking for someone.

"HARRY!!" another voice called from the side.

Harry glanced that way and saw his cousin run up to him. "Hey freshman!" Harry joked.

Dudley panted when he was near Harry and glared. "I am a sophomore now! Stop with that freshman crap already!" Dudley stuck his tongue out but smiled.

All three of us were smiling like idiots and started walking to our favorite place in the quad, the fountain. We sat near the fountain and chatted. Ronald at the right, Harry in the middle, and Dudley at the left. This is how it was. It wasn't until one of the smart girls came up to us.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Dudley." The brown haired girl said.

The boys smiled and answered in union. "Hello Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She has hung out with us sometimes despite the fact that she was currently dating soccer team Slytherin star, Theodore Nott. "What's up?" she asked while taking her place next to Dudley.

"Nothing at all. Oh, transfers are coming to this school." Ron exclaimed happily.

Harry sighed and all three friends looked at him. He waved his hand as if it's nothing. "Nothing, I just heard their porn stars."

The others rolled their eyes. They all knew of Harry's beliefs and thought some of them were a little extreme. Hermione spoke. "You shouldn't judge the people because of their job."

Harry huffed. "And why not? Would you put your nude body on screen just for the sake of money?"

Ronald snickered. "If I was being paid thousands of dollars like them then…hell yes!"

Dudley and Hermione joined in the snickering then all three burst out in laughter.

Harry frowned and crossed is legs in an annoyed manner. The bell rang and he frowned. "Great…we have Sacraments right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You do…I have Trig. See you!" She got up, waved and left the boys. The boys rolled their eyes. Hermione was in all college classes and to make the load heavier they were all honors.

Dudley stood up. "I got to get to Biology. Bye Harry, Ron…see you at break!" The sophomore smiled and ran towards his class.

Ronald sighed. "I guess we'll head towards Sacraments and be doomed to die under Mr. Jenson's teachings!"

Harry sighed too. The two juniors got up and went to class.

--

--

Harry and Ron were sitting in their desk and chatting. The whole classroom went silent when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class! As you know there have been rumors of some transfers." Mr. Jenson said.

The class began squealing with excitement or mumbling with curiosity. It was silenced when the teacher raised his hand. "I would like them to come in."

The three beautiful people came in. Everyone stared in awe and took in the features.

Mr. Jenson spoke. "You may introduce yourselves." The teacher went and sat on his seat waiting.

The dark/tanned skin male spoke first. "Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini and I'm seventeen years old. As most of you guessed or found out I am a porn star. I have been in the business since I was fourteen, if you want to ask how don't because I wont answer. It is a pleasure to join you as a classmate."

All the girls giggled when Blaise winked. Some of the males just raised a eyebrow. Harry saw Ron blushing like crazy and rolled his eyes. The next on to speak was the female.

"Hello, my name is Pansy Parkinson. Like Blaise I am a porn star. I have been in the business since I was fourteen as well. I have also been in normal movies so I can't say I would stay in porn. I hope that you will make me feel normal here and not just some porn star celebrity."

Some of the boys whistled or checked her out while some girls just glared at her with jealousy.

Last but not least the blonde sex god spoke. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a porn star as well. I have to say I started at age twelve. Yes, I was young but who gives a damn. I don't give a fuck about how you treat me and there is one thing you should know. Never fuck with a Malfoy." The blonde smirked at the wide eyed students. "It's nice to meet you bitches."

Harry frowned. He didn't like this guy at all. '_I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.'_

_**--**_

_**End of chapter 1: Nice meeting you bitches**_

_**How was it? I tried to be as detailed as possible but I find it all hard. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!! **_


	2. Resisting the Sexy Man

'The gaze you are giving me is melting my insides. It is turning me on but I won't admit that. I can't admit that...can I?'

* * *

_**Chapter 2 of How to Love a Porn Star. I am glad I got some kind of response to this story! Happy about it too! Thanks for some alerts and adding story to favorites!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Characters introduced so far: Harry Potter, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Summary: Harry James Potter is a normal seventeen year old whose life follows its normal schedule. Sure maybe being abused by an uncle isn't normal, well…it's the same with having an Auntie who's kinder than she looks and maybe add a very nice cousin who is forced to beat you isn't normal either. Some new kids have come to town and transferred into his high school. The only problem is that these kids…are PORN STARS! Harry finds himself disgusted by the fact that they are making money by doing porn but he can't help but be attracted to one of them. Will Harry go against everything he believes just for this person or will he still find himself hanging onto his beliefs?**_

_**Warning: This story will contain lots of slash and lemon. Hello how can you not when it's called How to love a **__**PORN STAR**__**!! If there is any warnings like:**_

_**- Note warning whatever - **_

_**It should be taking seriously especially if the word LEMON is in between it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would have a Hogwarts Orgy - not including Dumbledore...ew or the teachers...double ew- well okay maybe except Snape. Just make him hotter and younger, same with Remus and add those two into the orgy. Voldemort would be dancing in a bikini -ew - singing 'Sexy Back'.**_

_**Claimer: Any characters I put in here with names that are NOT from the novel are most likely made by me! **_

_**Chapter 2: Resisting the Sexy Man

* * *

**_

An eyelid twitched when Blaise Zabini went to sit to the right of Ron. Pansy took the empty desk behind Ron. Then Draco took the empty desk behind Harry. The pale hands sent a hand through the hair. Harry frowned and crossed his arms on his desk and snuggled his head between them. _'Fall asleep damn it. I don't want to be next to these people.'_

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Harry if you sleep Mr. Jenson will send an eraser at you." The boy whispered to his friend. Harry ignored him. Harry finally sat up again and noticed how the porn stars greeted everyone else except Ron. Draco looked at Harry. Emerald eyes stared back, they seemed bored with the blonde and the exquisite features weren't working on him anymore.

"Hello what's your name?" Draco asked, holding out a hand. Harry stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

Draco frowned when the boy turned his head. Ron sighed. The red head looked at the blonde. "Sorry about that. He has a little bit of…beliefs against porn stars." Ron said trying his best to explain.

Draco shut him up with a glare and the boy shrunk back. Blaise smiled, he just found his new toy. Pansy saw the smile and rolled her eyes. She tapped the red head that quickly turned his head to face her. "Hello what's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley. I prefer just Ron though." Ron said happy that one of them talked to him. Pansy smiled, the boy was cute and Blaise would probably break him.

Time to play the protector; we can't have Blaise working on destruction of a soul today. "It's nice to meet you. Have a girlfriend?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I did last week but I'm going for a guy this time."

Pansy raised her eyebrow; it seems the boy did have some confidence. "Your bisexual?"

Ron nodded and pointed to Harry. "Same with him. Although I think he's all for men but he won't admit it." Pansy smiled when she notice the red head receiving a glare. Draco was still frowning at Harry and Blaise eyes were ogling Ron's features. Those eyes were also plotting a way to destroy the boy.

Pansy sighed. She would have to play protector from Blaise's plotting and Draco's anger. '_These two are going to have one hell of a school year.' _Pansy thought.

--

After class

--

Harry and Ron exited together. "HARRY!" The two boys winced and tried to hide behind the crowd of people who were leaving but failed miserably.

Pansy went up to the two. "Mind if I hang out with you?"

Harry ignored her and Ron rolled his eyes. "You can…" Ron hit Harry's arm. "…Be nice to her. She did say she did some normal movies…can you at least accept that?"

Harry turned to Pansy. "Hello I'm Harry James Potter."

Pansy smiled at the quick change of attitude. "Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry stumbled forward, why you ask…because Ginny Weasley just basically glomped him. "Harry!" the red headed girl smiled and Harry cursed inside his head.

Ron just sighed. "Ginny get off him."

"Shut up Ron or do you want me to tell mom your secret?" Ginny threatened and smiled with satisfaction when her brother winced.

Ginny finally noticed Pansy and sent her a glare. "Stay away from my man."

Harry finally had enough and pushed her away. "I am not YOUR man Ginny."

Blaise and Draco leaned against the wall watching. They were originally there waiting for Pansy but who can resist a good show. Ginny laughed. "Yes you are Harry." Ginny blinked when she notice a small little shade of blue on his cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Harry eyes widened and his hands quickly went and covered the small bruise. "Nothing."

Ron eyed Harry with you-will-tell-me-later look. Ginny smiled. "Good…now let's go have break together."

Harry sighed. "For the last time…I am not your man and I don't want to go anywhere with you." Ginny sent him a glare and then smiled.

"You know Ron's secret too right? Want me to tell the whole school?"

Harry scowled at her. "You blackmail me bitch and I will **hate** you for the rest of my life."

Ginny backed away at that thought. "Fine…see you later Harry." The girl waved and walked away.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, showing off those golden earrings that were hidden under it.

"Thanks Harry." Ron shifted. "I really hate it when my own sister does that. God I hate her." Ron covered his face but the hands were taken down by none other than Blaise's.

"That must really suck to have a sister blackmailing you." Ron blushed and nodded.

Pansy sighed and went up to the two. "Shall we head…wherever you guys hang out?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started walking, Ron got his hands freed and followed his friend. The porn stars followed.

"Why did you do that Pansy? Those blushes give me a tingling feeling." Blaise complained silently.

Pansy frowned. "Don't fool around with the people here. Last time you caused a disaster. Besides with that Harry around you wouldn't get anywhere."

Draco snorted along with Blaise. "He's nothing special." The blonde said.

Pansy sighed. "If you didn't notice he manage you ignore a hottie like you."

The blonde scowled. "Fine. Whatever." Draco said mumbling some insults. The stars stopped when Harry and Ron sat at the fountain.

"Harry!" a voice called out. Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey freshman."

Dudley stopped in front of Harry. "Sophomore! HOW HARD IS THAT BE TO SAY!?" Dudley noticed the new addition to the group and smiled. He turned to them.

"Hello, I'm Harry's Cousin Dudley." Dudley slinked towards Draco and leaned against the body. "You can call me your slave if you want." Dudley winked.

Harry frowned and Ron started laughing. Draco raised an eyebrow, studying the boy. Blaise licked his lips as a joke. Pansy just sat herself next to Ron.

"RONNIKINS!" two voices called out. Ron groaned loudly. "No…please don't let it be them."

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"My brothers." Ron answered with a sigh. Sure enough two twins came up to them. The eyes glanced at the porn stars. "Wow Ron, NEVER-" one started

"EVER thought you'd be the one to hang around celebrities. After that incident with-" Ron covered the mouth of his second brother. "Shut it George."

"I'm George."

Ron took his head. "Sorry I mean Fred."

"No wait I aint Fred. He's Fred." The twins smiled when Ron's face went redder than red and they ran. "Ronnikins is angry run!"

The group watched the twins run far off and then glanced at each other. Dudley sat next to Harry. "Did you bring your lunch money Harry?"

Harry checked his pockets then his bag. "Shit. Forgot it again." Dudley sighed. "I'll share with you again then." Harry frowned. "No you won't. I can just skip lunch."

Blaise took this time to interfere with the conversation. "You shouldn't do that; you basically look scrawny and skinny." Harry sent the tanned teen a glare.

Harry twitched when he heard another voice call out to him. A fit male went to Harry. "Hey!"

"Hi Cedric…" Harry said standing up. Cedric smiled. "Want to hang with my group today?" Harry sighed. "No Cedric."

Cedric has been trying to get Harry for at least a year. This bisexual would never give up just like Ginny. Although Cedric was a little nicer about the whole asking out thing.

"Why not? We aint that bad." Cedric smiled. "Want to go out with me?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I have been saying this since the first day to school. NO!" Cedric smiled. "Okay then…I'll ask again tomorrow." Cedric waved and went off before Harry could object to that.

Draco raised an eyebrow. _'This guy is a magnet. Must be really annoying to him.' _

Harry sat back down. Ron rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you give him one date he might stop bugging you."

Draco snorted and Ron sent the blonde a glare. "It wouldn't keep the guy away ya know? It would keep him coming back for more." The blonde said leaning towards Harry.

The brunette quickly tried to lean back and almost fell into the fountain. "Whoa!" his arms flew into the air and luckily were caught by the silky skinned star. Harry flushed and frowned at that. "Thanks."

Draco pulled the boy back into the position. "You're welcome…you owe me now."

Harry scowled. "I don't owe you shit."

Blaise watched with amusement and wedged in between Pansy and Ron.

He turned his face to the red head. "So…what are your hobbies?"

Dudley interrupted the answer by sitting in Blaise's lap. "Well forget mister boring there I like to get some."

Pansy pushed the young boy off. "Trust me kid you don't want a horny porn star. This guy would probably rape you in front of the school."

Dudley, who was now sitting on the ground, licking his lips, "Public sex…I like that." Ron flushed terribly at this conversation and Harry got his cousin up.

"Don't you dare Dudley. You know the risks."

Dudley was about to respond but the bell rang. "Aw damn. See you guys later!" Dudley left before being scolded by Harry.

Blaise looked at his schedule. "I got…English three next…"

Ron perked up. "You got the same class as me!" the red head smiled excited.

Pansy looked at her schedule. "It seems I have that class too."

Harry frowned. "I'll be off to theatre arts." He started walking and Draco followed him.

"Why in the world are you following me?"

Draco snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I have that class too." Harry scowled at the blonde but managed to trip over nothing and fell forward. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Instead he felt an arm slink around his shoulder and another holding onto his waist. He opened his right eye and then blinked open both eyes. Draco had caught Harry and was now very close to him. "You know you are the biggest klutz I have ever met." The blonde muttered under his breathe. Harry flushed with embarrassment.

"I am not a klutz! I'm just having an off today." Harry stood up straight and so did Draco but the blonde didn't let go. The silky hand cupped the cheek and the thumb slid over the light bruise. "Who hit you?"

Harry eyes widened, he totally forgot about the bruise. "No one." Draco eyes narrowed. _'He's lying to me.' _the blonde thought but shrugged it off. Draco couldn't let go yet, the body he felt was so skinny and delicate to him. That and it felt like heaven. Draco smirked and let his other hand slid up the crook of Harry's back. Harry gasped and arched against Draco. The blonde smirked. "Sensitive spot?" the blonde leaned his head into Harry's neck and smelled. The blonde was surprised when Harry smelt like strawberries. When he went back up he saw the emerald eyes glazed over with confusion and lust. Draco pushed the boy away gently.

"So…let's go to class." The blonde muttered. Damn it. He got an erection just by looking at that face! Who knew something like that could be so...erotic?

Harry just nodded absently and started walking to the class once again. He shook his head.

'_What the fuck was I doing?!' _Harry scolded himself. The frown took over his face. _'He's a porn star! PORN STAR, Harry. We hate that kind right? Oh but he was so sexy…no! MUST RESIST THE SEXYNESS!' _Harry was having a mental battle with his conscience.

The two walked into the empty theatre room. Yes their school had that. Harry went and found a sit and scowled when Draco sat right next to him. Draco noticed how a boy looked at them and went up to Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hey Neville." Harry smiled. Neville was one of the sweetest teenagers here. Neville smiled and looked at Draco. "I take it you're one of the transfer student?"

Draco nodded. "Draco Malfoy." Was all he said and Neville smiled. "Neville Longbottom…I love your movie, 'Play with **my** toy, Master'!!"

Harry choked on air and Draco smiled. "Why thank you…I didn't think a pretty boy like you would watch that kind of stuff."

'_Not Neville too!' _Harry thought. Horrified by the fact that he was probably the only person in school who hated porn. Neville sat next to Draco. "Do you think I could get some of those…sexual demonstrations for real?" Neville said smirking. Harry choked once again and Draco smiled.

"If you are a good boy then I'll think about it." Draco said sliding a finger up Neville's arm. The boy didn't blush like he would but swayed in his seat, affected by the touch.

"That or we could have a threesome with Harry here." Draco said putting his arms around both of them. Harry felt his body twitched and Neville giggled. The boy got up. "Well I'll be heading back to my seat. See you guys!" Neville winked at Draco and left. Draco felt a glare and he turned to Harry. "What?"

"Get you arm away from me." Harry scowled at the blonde. Draco smiled and brought his lips to the ear. "You didn't seem to mind my touches earlier." Harry wanted to melt but the voice inside him was screaming for him to resist. So he did what he could to get away…he fell off his seat. The head collided with the chair in front and the quickly brought his hands to his head. "Ow…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not a klutz? I think this proves you wrong." Harry sent him a glare but held his head. Draco narrowed his eyes and went on his knee next to Harry. The blonde brought the hands down and checked the forehead. "You'll probably have a lump there tomorrow." Harry flushed when the pale fingers skimmed the wounded spot on his forehead. Draco smiled and pulled Harry back into his seat and sat back in his, still facing the boy.

"You really are a klutz…" the voice said softly. Harry couldn't look at him. It was just so…awkward.

"Yeah whatever. Wait…NO I AM NOT A KLUTZ!"

Draco smiled. "Whatever makes you happy dumbass." The teacher called Draco forward to introduce himself to everybody. Harry sat alone now.

'_I have to stop blushing when he does stuff like that. What the fuck is wrong with me? Don't I have those kind of people?' _Harry thought, he looked up at Draco and blushed even more. That handsome face was in that 'don't fuck with me' mode and it was just goddamn sexy! Harry shook his head. _'No…I have to resist those attractive looks. I am not going to change my mind about porn stars…but…oh god…am I falling for a guy that I have only known for less than 4 hours?'_

Harry started to tune in Draco's similar introduction. The blonde smirked towards the class. "...There are two things you should know about us Malfoy's…one: Don't fuck with a Malfoy. Two…" Draco looked up at Harry but just made it seem like he was staring at the whole class. "…We get what we want, when we want **no matter what**."

The smirk grew and the class was trying to figure out **who** he wanted. Harry flushed. _'Was he looking at me? I got to resist him…it will just mean trouble for me.'_

_**

* * *

**__**End of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Who shall I pair Pansy with? I'd like her to be with a girl but I wouldn't mind a boy either…- sigh – hard choices. Anyways I'll be typing some more chapters for other stories…or this one…maybe…lolz. **_


	3. Avoid the horny and get the kisses

'I don't fear you because of your pretty looks. I fear you because of what's under it. Your SUPER DICK!'

* * *

_**Chapter three people! I have been ignoring my other stories. I wouldn't say ignore but some major writers block. Since this story just barely started its fresh. Well…Let's see what happens now ;3. **_

___**Characters introduced so far: Harry Potter, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Cedric, Fred and George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. **_

* * *

_**Summary: Harry James Potter is a normal seventeen year old whose life follows its normal schedule. Sure maybe being abused by an uncle isn't normal, well…it's the same with having an Auntie who's kinder than she looks and maybe add a very nice cousin who is forced to beat you isn't normal either. Some new kids have come to town and transferred into his high school. The only problem is that these kids…are PORN STARS! Harry finds himself disgusted by the fact that they are making money by doing porn but he can't help but be attracted to one of them. Will Harry go against everything he believes just for this person or will he still find himself hanging onto his beliefs?**_

_**Warning: This story will contain lots of slash and lemon. Hello how can you not when it's called How to love a **__**PORN STAR**__**!! If there is any warnings like:**_

_**- Note warning whatever - **_

_**It should be taking seriously especially if the word LEMON is in between it!! Oh and I should warn you of some sexy scenes so…lolz. It aint sex but its sexy I guess. XD. Depends on how good my writing is! Okay maybe there is some slight chance of some kind of lemon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Dumbledore would be running around naked, Harry and Draco would be 'shagging like bunnies', Pansy and Hermione would be reading porno books for once and Voldemort would be killed at the sight of Dumbledore's old saggy hairy balls.**_

_**Claimer: Any characters I put in here with names that are NOT from the novel are most likely made by me! **_

_**Chapter three: Avoid the horny and get the kisses**_

_**

* * *

Harry tried to get out of theatre arts quickly. God…**_

_Flashback – _

"_Well…Draco…how about you show us some of your acting skills on stage?" the perverted teacher, Mr. Severus Snape, asked Draco with a raised eyebrow and amused eyes._

_Draco smirked and Harry gulped right next to him. This cannot be good. Draco walked up to the front. "Who would like to be my acting partner?"_

_A bunch of girls started jumping up and down and Neville joined in. Harry tried to hide because he had a feeling it didn't matter who was jumping around crazy…he was going to get picked._

"_Mr. Potter why don't you help Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said with venom. Severus Snape never liked Harry James Potter…the reasons were unknown to him though. _

_Harry sighed and went to the front. He just knew this wasn't going to be good. Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry to him. "Oof!" was the sound that came out of Harry when he collided with the chest. Draco took the chin in his hand and titled Harry's head up towards him. "What should I act out? A make out scene?"_

_Harry scowled. "Hell no. I aint doing anything like that."_

_Snape coughed. "Potter…if you want to maintain you're A in this class then just do whatever Mr. Malfoy wants you to do."_

'_Oh wonderful not only is Snape getting a kick out of this but Malfoy is too.' Harry thought. He didn't notice when an arm slinked around his waist and held tightly. However, he did notice when Draco pressed his lips against his neck. Harry flinched and his eyes widened. Draco's lips were working miracles on his neck. Harry bit his lip and tried not to make a sound. _

_Draco's tongue flicked out on the skin and smirked when Harry trembled. Harry kept reminding himself that there were people. Draco's smirk went away when he realized Harry was resisting on some kind of emotion. He just wanted to see that face again. "So…you are liking it aren't you?"_

_Harry shook his head. Draco smiled. He enjoyed challenges. The blonde kissed the lips and Harry's hands gripped the shoulder trying to push away. Everyone was gaping at this but some were still enjoying it. Draco pulled his lips back only a little. Just to lick and nibble on the bottom lip. Harry eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate. _

"_No need to resist…you'll like every touch…" Draco's arm that was on Harry's waist made a movement and Harry yelped when he felt a hand cup his butt cheek._

"_You'll like every sound…" Draco grinded his hips into Harry and the blonde moaned. Harry flushed terribly and he tried to recollect his scattered thoughts. Snape stood there watching with an amused eyebrow. Anything just to get horny aint that right? _

"_And I'm sure you'll love it…because it's me doing it." Draco whispered into Harry's ear and bite down on the earlobe. Harry did a silent gasp. There is no way he's going to moan in front of all these people. Harry bit his lips as Draco grinded the hips against his own. Harry felt himself flush with embarrassment…he was getting hard. Draco smirked. The damn blonde could feel it too! Shit…Harry's grip on Draco's clothes tightened and the blonde sucked on the bottom lip. The two stopped._

_Harry was saved. Why?_

_The bell rang._

_-- End flashback __**– **_

Harry ran as fast as he can. He needed a bathroom. An empty bathroom. Yes…empty where he could…erm…masturbate…

Harry found the bathroom and ran in it. Yes, no one there. He ran into the stalls and quickly undid his pants. He took out his length and started stroking it. Harry groaned. Why does all this stuff happen to him?

--

Lunch time

--

Draco went to the cafeteria, which didn't take him long to find. He quickly got his lunch and found Harry's group with his two porn star friends. Draco went to them and sat himself down next to…who was it again…ah yes Dudley.

"Hey Dudley where is Harry?" Ron asked. Draco hid his smirk by munching on his apple. Dudley shrugged. About ten minutes later Harry came in. Harry paused when he saw Draco and glared at the blonde. He sat himself next to Pansy.

Neville ran to them and sat to the side of Draco. "Hey! That was such an awesome job in theatre class. Wasn't it Harry?" Neville looked at Harry but looked away when he saw the frown embedded on the face. Dudley gave Harry a half of a sandwich and Harry immediately took a bit. Ignoring the porn stars completely. Everyone shrugged and starting eating or chatting.

--

After school

--

Harry had to hurry home but took his time. God, he hoped Uncle Vernon landed him into the hospital so he wouldn't have to face school ever again! He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde hottie or about that stupid little thing at theatre class! Harry groaned as he was walking. When he reached the parking lot he saw the three porn stars trying to drive out in their cars but where blocked by students. Harry smirked. Yes, god makes sweet revenge!

"Harry!" a voice called out to him. Damn…karma just has to take a break one day right? Ginny pounced Harry and Harry just stood there and took it like a man. Fuck that. Harry bolted out of the arms and began running home. '_I just hope some of my pride is still intact.'_

Harry was about to bolt across the street when a car screeched. Harry froze. "Oh shit." Right when he said that the car stopped about two inches from him. Harry let out the breath he held. "Thank you lady luck."

The car door slammed. "Are you fucking crazy Harry?!"

Harry head bolted up and groaned. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry opened his eyes when he felt the hands searching his body. "What are you doing?!" Harry yelled backing away.

"Checking if I hit you dumbass, I've been asking 'are you okay' for like one minute!" Draco yelled back. Harry sighed. "Yes I am okay."

"Good…now I'm taking you home." Draco ran a hand through his hair as he fought the panicked look on his face. He grabbed Harry by the arm and led him to the passenger side.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled and fought the pull.

"Hell no, I added this up with how many times you trip, fall, or hit your head and I figured you would be dead by the end of the fucking day! You are nothing but a trouble magnet!" Draco yelled. He opened the door and threw Harry inside. The boy flinched when the door slammed and emerald eyes watched the blonde quickly moving back to the other side.

'_Does that mean he's worried about me?' _Harry asked himself. A small smile tugged his lips. He heard the car door slam.

"Buckle up Einstein. I got to make sure you don't get me in any car crashes on the way." Draco ordered. Harry raised an eyebrow but listened. Draco did his own and hit the peddle. Awkward silence was filling the air and Harry shifted in his seat. Draco stopped at a stop sign. "By the way…where do you live?"

Harry sighed and gave Draco the directions. Draco immediately made a u-turn and began looking for the street. Harry bit his lip. "Can you try taking your time getting there?"

Draco looked at him. "Give me one good reason." The emerald eyes dimmed down from their bright color. "I really don't want to go back yet." Draco stared at Harry and nodded. He went into an secluded area and parked the car.

"Okay. I had it. Spill the beans and let me be." Draco said. Harry gave him a look. Draco scowled. "Tell me what the fuck goes on in that house Harry. I need a good reason for hanging around you outside of school."

Harry frowned and his eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you anything. You owe me for that little act you did in theatre arts."

Draco hands tightened on the wheel. "Yeah well I saved your ass a couple times today. So I better get some explanations."

"You almost hit me with your car."

"I saved you from falling into a fountain."

"You almost HIT me with your car."

"I saved you from landing flat on your face."

Harry frown deepened. "YOU ALMOST FREAKING HIT WITH ME IN A CAR AND MOLESTED ME IN FRONT OF MY CLASSMATES!"

Draco sighed. "Yes but almost and it was ACTING you DUMBASS!"

"Right acting." Harry rolled his eyes. "Forgot you people do that kind of stuff for a job."

"What is so wrong with my job? It's a lot of work really!"

"Right all you need to do is strip and fuck." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco scowled. "It's more than that. Do you realize how many takes we do before we get it just right? Do you know how much preparation there is?"

"Okay now you're throwing fancy words. All you need is a script, setting, actors, and equipment." Harry crossed his arms. Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"YOU try doing the job. It isn't as easy as you think!" Draco yelled. Harry flinched when the pale hands fisted and hit the steering wheel.

Harry then 'humped' and put his nose in the air. "Still doesn't change my belief that porn is a cheap way of making money."

Draco sighed with the words coming out at the same time. "You are **impossible!"**

Harry stuck out his tongue and Draco looked at him incredulously. "Did you just stick your tongue out at me…?"

"Yeah so?"

"That is the most childish gesture I have seen coming out of a what 17 year old teenager."

"So what you're a teenager too." Harry retorted badly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go I got places to go." Harry eyes saddened and he nodded. Draco sighed. "You should tell someone Harry."

"What?"

"I am no stranger to abusive families Harry. I could tell by that bruise that you were backhanded at exactly 7:15 this morning."

Harry eyes widened. "You could tell what time I was hit?"

"No, it was an estimate. It took quite a while for the bruise to show so that is my estimated guess." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry pouted in his seat.

"Hey…Hey…HEY!" Harry said after Draco did five minutes of thinking. "What?!"

"You passed the house." Harry said pointing at a white house they passed up. Draco stopped and was about to turn when Harry took off his seatbelt. "Hey Einstein wait until I drive up near there."

Harry looked at Draco but sat still. The blonde turned and pulled up into the driveway. Harry was about to get out until the blonde pulled at the wrist. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Draco said. Harry blinked. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Draco snapped. Harry blinked a few more times. "Jeez fine, so touchy." Harry closed his eyes just to have them widen when a pair of soft lips covered his own. Oh hell no this aint happening again. Harry tried to push away but didn't have the strength. He gasped when he felt a hand traveling down. When a foreign tongue enter his mouth Harry couldn't help but moan. Draco pulled away at that exact moment. Harry couldn't help but notice how hot the blonde look when he licked the saliva off the lips.

"See you later." The blonde said. Harry nodded and opened the door. He got out, bag in hand, and walked to the door.

'_Dear god that was the hottest kiss I've ever had.' _Harry flushed at his thoughts.

When he walked into the house he was greeted with yelling.

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU BOY?!" screamed his uncle.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, someone almost hit me and offered me a ride. He stopped for a while and then finally dropped me off." Harry explained but felt his collar being grabbed and pulled on. Vernon threw the boy in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I don't give a damn. You are suppose to get home when I say so and I said 'right after school.' You got that you little fucker?"

Harry nodded, fear in his eyes. Vernon sneered. "Good. Now be a good little freak and stay in there. You will have no supper tonight!"

Harry flinched when the door was slammed shut and he heard the locks taking there place.

'_Well…now I just got to wait until morning…I wonder why Draco kissed me like that? Do porn stars go around kissing people randomly?'_

--

Going to Ron

--

Ron walked out to the school parking lot, he had just got out of the chess club meeting. He eyed a very expensive car. "Holy crap that car is a beauty." Ron walked to the red car.

"It's a Ferrari F430." A voice said from behind him.

Ron jumped. "Holy crap you scared me Blaise!"

Blaise chuckled. "You are right though. She is a beauty. Tried to get her in black, my rotten luck said it wasn't meant to be. Just when I thought no other color would be nice I saw this red and it was love at first sight."

Ron smiled. "It is." Ron went around the car. "Damn this car is so awesome. I wish I could get one of these." Ron wished he could ride in something like this. This car was like something from his dreams. Blaise smiled when Ron was childishly inspecting the car like it was a new toy.

"Want to go on a ride?" the dark skinned boy asked, leaning his weight against the car. His long hair flew with the wind coming from that direction. When Ron looked up his face flushed. "S-Sure." He stuttered.

Blaise smirked and unlocked his car. He sat in the driver's seat and waited for Ron to get in the passengers seat. Blaise didn't care about seatbelts; now that the prey has been baited it was time to fly. "Let's get going then." Blaise started the car and backed up and left the school.

Ron bit his lip. _'How come I have a bad feeling about this?'_

_**--**_

_**End of chapter two: Avoid the horny and get the kisses. How was it? Was it horrible? Was it good? Should I have put some random streaker pop up? Okay maybe not that XD. What does Blaise plan to do? Well…stuff. 3 please enjoy your day. I'll be typing some more stuff up now. **_

_**P.S. imeem(dot)com is a good place to get music. Its how I made a play list of my favorite music. I swear I'm probably going to do a chapter with the song "Kiss the Girl" in there and maybe later the song "I kissed a girl" for Pansy XD. **_

_**Since I'm kind of bored I will chat about stuff. I guess I can show you how I come up with ideas. I have different ways.**_

_**Sometimes I ask myself questions for example how to make a crack fic. **_

_**Q: How would people act around Voldemort if they found an embarrassing picture of him in the Tutu?**_

_**A: They would be bursting out laughing.**_

_**Q: What would people do if they say Dumbledore running around confused and nude.**_

_**A: They'd either shoot themselves or die from the sight.**_

_**Or sometimes I with ideas by weird dreams. For example my story Chosen to love a Rival came from a very sad dream I have. Except the dream was much more depressing so I kind of changed that a bit.**_

_**The dream: I was meeting my mate – in other words my crush at school- and the we lived in a house up in a jagged mountain. He saved me from falling off the cliff after I tried to kill myself because he rejected me. What ended up happening is that I was killed and he got married to one of these chicks I hate. XD. I know weird right?**_

_**Sometimes my ideas come from random conversations. Tragedy at my Door came from a conversation of a fellow slash fan! Or YAOI as we like to call it. We were just talking about Naruto and she said something – don't remember what it was- but I loved it and wrote the first chapter hours later. **_

_**Sometimes I get it by inspiration. I see or read something and I get idea manifested from that and I will write. I was inspired to write this story from one of my favorite story but I forgot the name right now XD. It was funny though. I just decided to right it differently. When I see something to inspire me then I'm like sweet. I was inspired by a white/silver colored Dragon I saw on my how to draw dragon book to write My Savior and his dragon. My cousin was the one who came up with most of the plot though. XD. I just was inspired by the picture and mentioned the little idea. **_

_**Well that was out of boredom. Next time my boredom topic will be…Is Neville a secret slut or not? POP! JKING…maybe! **_


	4. Important Notice

Wow, so hi! I'm posting this notice in several of my stories so if you are subscribed to several…I am soooo sorry for spamming you. And for exciting you if you like whatever story you are looking at.

Okay, so as you might notice, most of these stories have not been updated for a _very_ long time. I'll be honest it is due to laziness, lack of motivation, college, and life in general. Some people who have good work ethic can probably continue a story even after weeks or months of neglect. Unfortunately, I do not have work ethic. I work well under pressure and it is horrible. But it works for me and I'm currently taking a class that could help me fix that.

Below is a list of discontinued stories and the general idea as to where the story was headed. Please feel free to take the story and make it your own. I don't recommend using my chapters simply because my style of writing [back then] may not fit your own. **So if you do intend to use my previous chapters…please just let me know. I'll screenshot the conversation and I'll send you the link just in case someone notices.** Feel free to send me the link to your version these stories, doesn't matter if it is on FF . net or not.

**Do NOT take stories that are not on this list, it means I'm planning to continue them when I have time. Also do not use the same title, again I rather you make it more your own than anything.**

I'm also putting up what stories I plan to re-write or continue after my discontinued list has ended.

* * *

**Discontinued Stories:**

**The Matters of the Heart**: This story really wasn't meant to be anything serious and I think when I pushed into that I just lost interest. Not to mention that when I look back on it, I just really dislike how I wrote it. Draco gets way out of character to me and there was no real plot that I can sense now. I definitely mad Draco too powerful.

If you do take up this story, one suggestion is just leave Harry up to having those Voldemort related visions. I'd like to make Draco just a regular Veela who spouts wings or turns into some weird looking bird when his mate is in danger [then again I only made him half Veela]. Also I think the Golden Trio would be out and about more often. And no second language but French maybe. And since I still haven't learned a second language…I suggest just using bold or italics or something to say 'this is not in english'. LOL

**Plans**: I never really planned the story too much. I had wanted Draco and Harry to remain unbounded throughout the Horcrux hunt. It eventually would've caused Draco's healthy to decline gradually throughout the year. And since this is set in the first book [I think?], Draco's healthy will continue to change to drastic measures. I am not sure how to incorporate Harry into the story via floo call or call by mirror simply because there are only two mirrors [which I think would have been kept by Ron or Hermione just in case] and floo call [but they are on the run]. I think I would change Draco's relationship with Bella to be more of a "I-tolerate-you" sort of thing. If anything, Draco would just have acquaintances. I suggest making Draco a year ahead of Bella. So I believe in the first book she was a sophomore[?], if not then my bad. I just want Draco to graduate – I do NOT want him involved in Bella's vampire-human war. Simply because he has to deal with his shit and there is a chance that Voldemort is allies with some of these 'evil' vampires. I'd like to think Draco is smart enough not to risk it – so he can help in the most subtle ways if you can manage to think of some.

**Remind me how to Breathe**: Trust me, this is hard to give up. Simply because when I wrote it I was going through an emotional time. The reason I am giving it up is because I got tired of trying to bring up those same emotions after I got past it. If I had to change anything it would be the thoughts of death – while it is a strong emotion in the story…I think that someone who is already close to dying wouldn't focus as much on it as I made Draco. Yes, he's in pain. But I think growing up as a Malfoy has taught him how to mask that or push it all aside. Plus he's meant to be snotty. If anything, I would just put one chapter where these thoughts come into his head but he completely pushes them saying 'I'm a Malfoy, their lives would be dull without me'. This could be his most human factor. Denial and oppression. Because I would think that growing up in his household held a lot of rules – something that he follows [unless he's trying to be sneaky lol].

**Plans**: Again, I had no set outline or plans. Everything I do can be very vague unless I feel like writing otherwise. This story was probably going to be a depressing one. I had planned for Harry to reject Draco – not because he didn't care [not love] for Draco, but because Harry can be complex. . Generally Harry seems to be a very anti-romance guy. Not that he doesn't fall in love and doesn't like it. It is just that he never really received love from his relatives or friends until he was 11. I imagine Harry to have a lot of psychological issues. These issues would get in the way of his acceptance. Also, I think because Harry grew up with muggles who hated anything abnormal – he would have some trouble accepting homosexuality. Mostly because it was never an option before and it really can either be a "hush hush" thing or a "none of your business" thing or even a "you didn't ask" thing. Anyways, in the end I had planned Draco to die from being rejected [and because he was so weak in the first place…I would have had him die within a month or a week]. I actually think this could have been a strong and emotional story. So I'm not sure if I won't dabble in it again but if I do it'll be a re-write. Other than that feel free to use it as your own.

**How to Love a Porn Star**: I'll admit I will NEVER ever even consider re-writing this. This was way back when I used the words "uke" and "seme". I just…ugh…no. NO. I had no plans for this then. I have no plans for it now. So feel free to change and warp it into anything. Hell, make it pure smut for all I care!

If you REALLY need ideas…

Harry is still a prude; however Draco teaches him the wonders of sex. However, Harry also realizes that sex without feelings is kind of lonely. Harry and Draco don't have to be in a relationship at all. If anything it would just be sexual. I don't expect this to be a drama filled story. Actually, I'd imagine AU!Non-Magic! Harry would try to stay away from all the drama. Things I definitely would change, Dudley. Make him mean again – or at least show him gradually growing up.

**Engraved into the Soul**: Another story that makes me shiver. I dislike this one, I'm not sure why I started it back then. Basically its Draco comes from a rich but broken home. Harry is famous but doesn't like it. I actually don't remember what I wanted to go for. I think I just wrote this for the heck of it.

BUT if you REALLY need ideas…

I think this could be a jaded! Harry type of story. Draco would be a snot and a brat but he'd have more understanding of Harry. I'd figure Harry would be an orphan, though it would be better if he lost his parents when he was a bit older like 8 or 10. So he would have been in an orphanage or foster care, I don't care~. As for Draco, he's coming to terms with his parents recent divorce. He is also getting over an old love who is supposedly dead [Blaise: ideas for this…well none except his mother didn't approve?]. I suppose the story would mostly be about coming to terms with past/recent experiences. And also learning how to trust or love again.

* * *

**Re-Writes:**

Alohomora - Still going with the same plot with a few changes, Draco won't be as…vulnerable in this one.

Chosen to Love a Rival - Possible changes: Title, plot, creature name, attitudes

Fear of the Dark - was being rewritten, will still be rewritten.

Slave of the Masks - major plot change, going in a whole new direction people!

My Savior and His Dragon - an AU world that I'm still fixing. Title change is inevitable.

* * *

**Continuing**:

Sasuke's New Little Brother - Sorry! I've been really busy lately and I actually have been writing chapters. I have to edit them many times because of reasons a recent critique has told me I switch from past to present a lot and that I write to tell a story and not 'show' it visually. I blame essays [and me] on that last bit, you have to keep yourself un-biased from the topic so I'm stuck in that mindset.

Mistletoe Love Spell - Strictly a holiday thing. Didn't do it this year because I was in Big Bear w/o my laptop this time…and I had a few drinks. LOL

* * *

Again, please let me know if you are taking one of my stories and using my old crappy chapters! Also note that the re-writes and continuing list is not stories you can take! Sorry, but I'm still interested in them.

Also I plan on taking some of my old one-shots down - some of them will replaced with a new file though too.


End file.
